My Husband's Clothes
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: What is Helene to do when her and Tintin's newborn twins spit up on the clean laundry? Why, wear her husbands clothes! They are so soft, what will happen next? Romance, humor and parenthood ahead! Rated T for later innuendo.
1. Chapter 1: Variations of Soft

The Adventures of Tintin: My Husband's Clothes

A Romance in Five Acts

Disclaimer: Hey all. Taking a short break from my Tesseract Machine and writing a fluffy romance between Tintin and Helene. Unlike my previous story, this is romance revolving around family life and the adventures that come with everyday life and newborn twins. As Auntie Mame says, "Life's an adventure!" I only own Helene and her and Tintin's adorable twins.

Suggested soundtrack: Fairytale-Enya, A Summer's day- Spirited Away, A Windy Town- Joe Hisaishi

Chapter 1: Variations of Soft

Early Januarys in Brussels were usually laden with snowstorms and overcast gunmetal skies, but today a sliver of sunlight shimmered into an east facing bedroom window, and in front of the wooden sleigh bed, a soft shifting could be heard from the bassinet at the foot. The reporter known as Tintin opened his eyes and glanced at the clock radio on the bedside table opposite his wife, Helene. It read 6:34, no doubt the twins would be fussing for a diaper change and a feeding. Smiling, he gazed over at his sleeping wife, Helene. Her chocolate locks framed her peaceful face, a gentle smile on her Cupid's bow lips. The top of her nightgown was down, owing to the late night feedings.

Slowly sitting up, Tintin padded over on the wool carpeting to gaze at the newborn twins. At three days old, Lynette and Tobias were certainly a miracle. They had their mother's hair and his eyes. Their birth on Belgian soil had been nothing short of a miracle, but this wasn't the time to think about that. Carefully cradling Lynette in his arms, he rocked in his arms. The little girl opened her wide, ice blue eyes and let out a big yawn before giving her father a look. He smiled, "Well, good morning Lynette. How did you sleep?" Of course, she didn't reply but rubbed her little pink face into her father's shoulder. Laying her down, Tintin changed her diaper before strolling over to get her brother, who was already starting to kick the blanket around.

Scooping up the little boy, Tintin repeated the actions before cleaning them up. Just then, Lynette began to wail, followed by Tobias. Yes, they were hungry. Rocking them he laid them down on the bed, and Helene was already awake. She smiled, "Thanks for taking care of the diapers. That 2 am feeding is killing me. Hello, little darlings. Are you hungry?" She cooed to them softly, as they began to suckle at her breasts. Lying next to Tintin, she reveled in her husband's warmth and the softness of her babies' skin.

_What is it about babies that make them so soft_, Helene wondered as Tintin heated up some tea and toast for the two of them. Babies, in general, were soft and squishy. The bed sheets were warm and comfortable. Snowy was fluffy and cuddly. In essence, babies were part of a wonderful variation of all things soft.

As Tintin entered again, Snowy was awake. Jumping up to bed, he plopped down by the babies to get a better look at them. He was amazed how small and fragile Tintin and Helene's human puppies were. Tobias kicked his legs at Snowy's paws and the terrier cocked his head in confusion. The adults chuckled at their children's lack of coordination. Once the babies were dressed, Helene placed them in the bassinet placed in the kitchen, while she and Tintin fixed a proper breakfast and fed Snowy. Augustin commented that he was heading in early for a mandatory staff meeting, despite the fact he and Helene were on paid parental leave. He nodded, "I know, but everyone at the office has been bugging me about the article on bribery and local low end restaurants, and I suspect they want to know all about the twins. Crumbs, I need to go. I'll hopefully be home in time for lunch."

Kissing the twins on the forehead, Augustin waved and closed the door. Snowy barked, "Hey Tintin! Don't leave me here!" He howled pitifully and Helene petted him on the forehead. With the babies asleep, she could finish the laundry. As the flat had a built in laundry room, Helene poured herself some tomato soup to drink as she washed her socks. Humming the Beatles' latest hit, she ran the wash cycle while holding the twins and explaining what she was doing. It was in the middle of this that Tobias spit up all over the clean socks and Lynette had a bout of diarrhea! Groaning softly, Helene took the babies to the kitchen and bathed them in the kitchen sink; "Oh you two, such little sillies! At least everything is washable. There now, all better."

Lying them down on a blanket she returned to check on the socks. The baby spit up had saturated all the way through. Sighing, she began another load and was stain treating two of her dresses when Snowy, whose needs were being ignored, leapt atop the dresses and defecated! Helene groaned, "Snowy, how could you? I'm sorry! I'll walk you in a second, all right?" Snowy barked happily, finally somebody would pay attention to him. Cleaning her dresses, she let them lay out on a hanger while she went back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Her maternity clothes weren't going to work, not today and she wanted to take Snowy and the babies with her. Well, she could just borrow some of Tintin's clothes then. Rummaging through her husband's drawers she settled on a pair of bell bottoms and one of his blouses. The pants were somewhat snug, given her stomach was still somewhat swollen, but they worked. The final touch was a pair of his socks.

Giving herself a once over in the mirror, she nodded approvingly. The shirt wasn't fitted, and her bra was clearly visible, but she didn't care. Grabbing the scarlet fitted trench, she slipped on her shoes, bundled up the twins in their stroller, grabbed Snowy and out they went.

The sidewalks were already covered in salt crystals as the group crunched delightfully over the packed snow. Today, Helene decided, was going to be an adventure. As they walked along the sidewalk towards the grocers, who should she run into but Thompson and Thomson? The officers were making rounds looking for parking violations. When they saw Helene and the stroller, they waved their canes.

"Hallo! Hallo Helene. Good morning, Snowy! So glad to see you and Tintin came back safe and sound. Oh, are these the wee ones? Such darling children, don't you think, old bean," Thompson inquired to his partner. Thomson beamed as he peaked into the stroller, "To be precise; such darling little ones. Congratulations to you both. How is Snowy holding up?"

Helene replied that Snowy was doing just fine, before she took her leave. Waving good bye, Thompson asked his partner, "I say, old bean. Was it just me, or was Helene wearing Tintin's clothes? Very odd it what I say." His partner nodded, but then a tow truck drove by and began to tow their squad car for illegal parking!


	2. Chapter 2: C'est la vie

The Adventures of Tintin: My Husband's Clothes

A Romance in Five Acts

Disclaimer: Hello again, glad to see that you all like both my Tintin stories. Here is act two and I still own nothing mentioned here, except Helene and the twins. All other characters belong to Gorges Remi, Steven Spielberg, Peter Jackson and 20th Century Fox. Enjoy the second act.

Suggested Soundtrack: Arrietty's Song- Hisasahi's rendition, Book of Days- Enya

Chapter 2: C'est La Vie!

Making their way down the icy sidewalk, Helene noticed that her feet were warmer than usual while wearing Tintin's socks. Normally, when they had gotten in from going on a long romantic walk in late autumn, her toes were so cold she could barely feel them. However, Tintin's toasty socks were keeping her cozy. "I'll have to thank him for buying these at the hospital," she giggled. Snowy barked, it was wonderful being outside. The twins cooed as Helene pushed them along, singing anything that came to mind.

Reaching the nearest intersection, the sidewalks buzzed with children en route to school, nuns en route to mid-morning mass and the Catholic day schools, businessmen walking to their offices, shopkeepers setting up their wares; the whole area was fluttering with activity. 1965 was getting off to an exciting start, or so it seemed. Crossing with a crowd of older woman who were chattering about the new exhibit of Salvador Dali paintings at the art museum, Helene pulled away from the geriatric squadron and maneuvered around a couple of construction workers installing heating pipes inside an electronics repair shop. Both men glanced at the strangely dressed girl walking the fox terrier and the stroller.

The younger of the men commented, "Hey there, sailor. Are you playing nursemaid all day? Huh, what's your hurry?" He leaned against the brick wall and prevented the stroller from going any further. Helene frowned slightly, "What are you talking about? I am their mother, monsieur."

Her face was flushed in bemusement, why were they confusing her for a boy? The older man stared at his apprentice. "Honestly, you really are daft, Reginald. This boy you are hitting on is a cross dresser. That's a wonderful drag job, are you a club regular?" Snowy barked in disagreement, couldn't they see that she was a girl?

Helene gently shook her head, "Sorry to disappoint you boys, but I am girl. I'm just wearing my husband's clothes because my clothes were soiled by a certain canine and my babies being babies. However, I am well acquainted with two gentlemen who would most enjoy a good drag show. Do you want their names?"

The older one nodded eagerly, while Reginald looked away in shame. The older man told Helene, "He's still what you say, in the closet. He's the son of a friend of mine who is overseas in Nigeria. His parents are American and they want him marrying some anorexic thing from Peoria, where ever in Hell that is. Wait a second, your Helene Berlioz, Tintin's wife! I recognize that necklace. I just love your photos, and you were a lovely bride. Okay, these men work at Torchwood. When I call, who do I ask for?"

Helene smiled, "Ask for Ianto or Jack. Thank you for the compliment, my necklace is a conversation starter. Can I ask what your names are?" The man nodded, "I am Gregory Hagarty and my apprentice is Reginald Klein. It's a pleasure to meet you both. These are our twins, Lynette and Tobias." Gregory smiled at the babies and told Helene, "May the Lord bless the two wee ones." Reginald returned with the tools, and they were on their way again.

The grocery was crowded so Helene parked the twins outside along several other strollers as she and Snowy entered. They were low on fresh produce so Helene picked up some carrots, tomatoes, salad greens, bread, fish, eggs, cheese- the usual. As they reached the meat counter, Snowy jumped up to ogle the fresh cuts of beef, veal, ham and venison. Moth watering, he began to beg, "Please Helene, could please but some meat? I mean real mat, not that slimy wheat based stuff you and Tintin eat. Please, just this once?" Tail wagging, he whimpered and gave Helene a mournful look. Helene snickered, she knew what he wanted. "Sorry Snowy, not today. Besides, you have bones at home, remember?" Snowy frowned, how did she know where he his bones from Tintin.

As they made their way outside, Helene placed the bags underneath the stroller in the storage compartment and Snowy hitched a ride. His paws were getting cold, and there was plenty of room. Helene grinned as they walked down a quiet alley way and across an open round about towards the Gran Plac. Even with the snow, the stalls were still up and buzzing with activity. She was walking along the antiques when something caught her eye. It was a large hardback picture book. On the front cover there was a sleeping monster and a wild costumed child in a boat. The title was in English and it read _Where the Wild Things Are: Story and Pictures by Maurice Sendak_. Sitting down on a wooden crate, Helene opened the cover and was transported by the otherworldly illustrations. Her eyes swam and drank in the festival of colors and shapes, what a wonderful book! Standing up, she inquired to the seller if he had any more books by Mister Sendak. The man nodded, why was a cross dresser interested in children's books? Helene paged through Sendak's _Nutshell Library _and _The Sign on Rosie's Door._ There was something delightfully macabre and alien about his illustrations, she wanted the twins to read them.

Of course, the twins decided this would be an excellent time to wake up for another feeding. Paying the shopkeeper, Helene undid the front of her jacket, Tintin's blouse, lowered her bra, and began nursing the twins. Before this though, she had taken her copy of _Where the Wild Things Are_ and propped it up so she could read it to them. The shopkeeper shook his head in amazement, in all his years selling books at the open air market; he had never seen a female cross dresser. Come to think of it, he had never seen a mother of newborn twins dressed as a man before, either. Oh well, that was life.

The twins finished just as Helene had finished reading; mostly she was admiring the illustrations. The twins squirmed, they were full and sleepy. Gingerly placing them into the stroll, she happened to notice the shopkeeper staring at her. As she had been reading to the babies, he had noticed the soft, feminine curl of her dark hair, the fairy tale lilt to her voice, her slender waist despite wearing what appeared to be her husband's clothes. She smiled gently and thanked him, and left.

As she walked around the Gran Plac waiting for Snowy to do his business, she heard a familiar voice out to her. She laughed and waved, it was Professor Calculus and his graduate students studying the weather formations for their meteorology class. Several students nudged each other in amusement, who knew that their fuddy-duddy professor ran around with cross dressers? Of course, Calculus's hearing aids were on today, and he heard what they were saying. Time to prove that he know more about life than they were willing to admit. Waving to the young woman, he announced to his class, "Now class, we are going to take a break and take a look at a bit of sociology. Hey there, Helene. Class this is Helene."

Helene smiled and curtseyed. The boys began to drool; there was something attractive about this boy. Calculus gave Helene a knowing smile, and she let him continue. "As you can see, Helene is out with her dog and a stroller. From your life experiences, what can you surmise about her? Opinions only."

The students mumbled experiences about their mothers and/or sisters wearing trousers, and a few admitted dressing in their girlfriend's clothes when they were blind drunk on a dare. However, none of them had actually crossed dressed in public. Finally, one young man commented, "Even if were too cross dress, why would we? That boy is probably a kept man. Are you? You look like a girl." He ambled over to Helene and lifted her chin with his thumb. Helene grinned cheekily, "Like what you see?" The youth blushed and darted back to his laughing comrades.

Calculus commented, "As you can see, my students that even the most effeminate looking man can in reality be a woman. Yes, I heard those comments. Gentlemen, my friend is Helene Berlioz, Tintin's wife." A sudden wave of understanding fell over the students as they all clamored around her and offered profuse apologies.

Helene smiled, accepted them gratefully and left the professor to the field trip at hand. She smiled at the twin and Snowy and commented, "C'est la vie, dears, c'est la vie."


	3. Chapter 3: Across Town we go!

The Adventures of Tintin: My Husband's Clothes

A Romance in Five Acts

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hey again, here's part number three! With all the positive reviews this has been getting, I might write more Tintin/Helene stories about their marriage and kids down the road. As a note I am going to be out of town between June 29 and July 5, there will be no updates. I promise to update and review as soon as I return. That said, I only own Helene, the twins and Rosamund. All other characters belong to Gorges Remi, Russell T Davies, Steven Spielberg, Peter Jackson, BBC, BBC America and 20th Century Fox.

Suggested Soundtrack: Wild Child and Book of Days- Enya, Arrietty's Song- Hisaishi's rendition

Chapter 3: Across Town we go!

As the morning progressed, Helene was able to get the errands by 10:30 am. With a fox terrier and newborn babies getting compliments and the occasional unwanted advice, Helene couldn't help but smile to herself. Life itself certainly was an adventure. Currently, the twins were cooing to each other, and Snowy was looking for a place to urinate. They had wandered down towards Brussels' museum district and there were any number of students and tourists milling outside waiting for tour guides and translators. Well, since they had the rest of morning until Tintin met them back at home; why not see one of the new exhibits?

Meandering around the various intersections, Helene finally came across a small art gallery hosting an exhibit of pre World War I art. Snowy looked up at Helene, eyes wide with excitement, "That looks interesting. Please, Helene can we see the exhibit?" Helene laughed and in they went. The art gallery was situated inside two adjoining row houses backing to a large courtyard. The paintings revealed a stark contrast to the modern robotic looking paintings that were currently making waves in the European art world. There was a subtle angst to some of them, particularly in the ones from Paris dating fro, 1919 to 1923. After that, there had been an explosion of science fiction styled art from the Art Deco buildings, as worldwide industrialization took off. As they wandered upstairs, Helene couldn't help but notice the darker turn the art had taken as the production years wound up getting closer to the dreaded year of 1933.

_Although the American Depression started in 1929, the troubles really started in '33 when Chancellor Hitler came to power, _Helene mused silently as she studied the prints carefully. Indeed as the metallic filigree began to take shape as buildings, cars and even people themselves, she wondered if the artists were questioning their own humanity. "It could be Snowy that with the rise of rapid mass production artists began to question their own limits and imperfections." Sitting down, she pulled her eye patch of her right wrist.

A car accident when she had been 6 years old had left her without the use of her left eye. She had relied on it as metaphorical crutch and began to lash out the world that caused her pain. It had taken Tintin nearly three years of marriage to get her to wear it on her wrist and numerous love making sessions just to convince her otherwise. Still though, she wore it as a reminder of how far she had come into returning to who she once was.

Snowy sniffed at it, "Please tell you're not putting that horrid thing back on again! Thank goodness." Placing it on her wrist, Helene stood up and made her way back downstairs again. There was no lift, so lugging the twins down the stairs was no easy feat. Of course, Snowy would have to spy a feral cat and dash out the front door. Helene pushed the stroller out the door, before the wheels began to skid on a long patch of ice.

"Whoa! Hang on, kids," Helene cried as she held onto the stroller for dear life while standing up. They rocketed down the gentle hill towards a tall obelisk in the center of the round about. Meanwhile, Snowy chased after the cat not realizing that Helene and the babies were about to catch up to him. Panting at a curbside, the front end of the stroller scooped up the canine as all of them careened towards the round about. If it weren't for the imminent danger, it would have been rather exciting.

As it happened, Haddock and Rosamund were going out to lunch because Ianto and Harkness were experimenting with some strange doohickey courtesy of a certain Doctor which resulted in Sec and Nestor stranded well on the other side of the property. As they waited in front of the light, Rosamund asked Haddock, "Since we're in town, how about we turn around and check in on Augustin and Helene? I only got to see our grandchildren for all of five minutes before Thomson and Thompson shooed us away. Vashta Nerada, what was that?"

Looking out the windshield, Haddock and Rosamund saw a whirl of a young woman with a dog and a stroller zoom through the intersection, bounce off the guardrails surrounding the obelisk and dart off towards a nearby park. That couldn't have been their Helene, could it? Then again…

"Hang on, lassie! I'm on my way," Haddock shouted as he bailed from the driver's seat. Horns blared as the intrepid Captain Haddock made his way towards the park. Leaping over the low laying chains, he tripped over a bush and landed in a pile of snow. "Typhoons, who leaves a plant in the middle of a public pathway? Blasted shrub, now where are they? By Columbus, there they are!"

He spotted them not thirty feet from an ice covered fountain, the stroller upright in a snowdrift. Snowy was cross eyed and whimpering as he was wedged between the unscathed groceries (still safely stowed) and a lump of snow. Racing over, Haddock began to dig the fox terrier out. Shouting, he called out, "Helene? Helene! Are you all right? Answer me!"

He heard soft laughter from behind the snow pile. Lying on her back, Helene's face was red and her eyes teary. She had been laughing. "Whew, that was quite the wild ride, eh Snowy? Oh, hello Dad! When did you get here?" Standing up, she looked over the twins, who had quite enjoyed the ride. They were smiling and cooing happily.

Snowy, now free from his prison, plopped down on one of the benches, cold and rather out of breath. Haddock and Helene joined him as she explained what had happened. Haddock glanced over at the dog, "Well Snowy, this is a fine mess you got them into. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The fox terrier was indignant, "How is any of this my fault? You should blame that stupid cat, teasing me about being slow. Who do I look like, Granny's little lap dog? All of this is Helene's fault to begin with; she's the one wearing Tintin's clothes. Hallo? Are those biscuits?"

Rosamund called out to them, and presented Snowy with some leftover ham from breakfast. Snowy woofed happily, all was forgiven. Heartily embracing her daughter, Rosamund scolded gently, "My dear, you gave us quite the fright. Are the babies all right? Oh, hello little loves. Helene, you're chilled. Come on; let's get you something hot to eat."

Refusing to take no for an answer, Haddock and Rosamund drove to the nearest pub for an early lunch. Over a pot of hot tea, Helene explained her day as she nursed the twins before rocking them to sleep. Underneath the table, Snowy had a whole platter of corned beef to himself. Haddock chuckled, "Really, they thought you were a cross dresser? See, now I would have they would have mistaken you for a hippie. That's some American youth movement where the girls were bell-bottoms. At least that's my opinion for the matter. If you want to hear about real cross dressing, I can tell you about the time your mother and I were investigating human sacrifices during World War II. We were behind enemy lines in Nazi occupied Tunisia. Well, I was at some bar with Harkness, amazingly not hitting on anyone, when who should approach us but two handsome men. Of course, the higher ranking one was Ianto, but your mother was a true sight. Poor fellow couldn't do much for her bust, but she filled the suit wonderfully. You couldn't tell her from any other man in the room. So, I compliment her and she blushes- just like now! Some vivisectionist Nazi stalks over and demands our papers. Of course, Harkness sweet talks him, and we make our escape. I have no idea what Harkness said, but we were free to investigate. So there you go, cross dressing on occasion runs in your blood. Now, shall we see you home?"

Helene shook her head, "I still need to run a few more errands before heading home." Paying the bill, they separated and Helene began to walk back towards home. The laundry still needed to be finished, but she wanted to get some fresh flowers for the dinner table. Glancing down at Snowy, she commented, "Well Snowy, across town we go."


	4. Chapter 4: Far and Away

The Adventures of Tintin: My Husband's Clothes

A Romance in Five Acts

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Helene and the babies. All other characters belong to Gorges Remi, Neil Gaiman, Russell T Davies, Peter Jackson, Steven Spielberg, BBC, BBC America, and 20th Century Fox. Due to the glowing reviews this has been getting, I will be writing more Tintin/Helene stories with the twins and their younger siblings, Vincent and Roxanne. Like my other stories, it will be an official crossover with Torchwood! I will be posting it in the Tintin section unless I feel like posting it as the first official Adventures of Tintin/Torchwood category. Until then, read, review and enjoy!

Suggested Soundtrack: Ob-La-Di- the Beatles, A Summer's Day- Sprited Away, Exploration- Coraline

Chapter 4: Far and Away

With the groceries finished and with an early lunch, Helene was considering going back home. After all, the groceries were nearly frozen and Snowy's paws were wet and the poor terrier was shivering. Looking up at Helene pitifully, he begged, "Can we please go inside now? I'm cold!" He howled, and Helene chuckled as they made their way back towards the front door of their flat. Mrs Finch was stepping outside to collect the basketful of mail for her tenants when she spotted the familiar brunette and canine.

'Good morning, Helene. Lovely morning isn't it? Hello, little loves- are you out shopping with mummy this morning? Oh, your wearing Augustin's clothing, were you out of clean laundry," the spinster asked kindly as she assisted Helene into the front hall. Helene smiled and explained the situation from earlier, and the older woman smiled. She recalled having half a brain when she had been a new mother herself. Offering to watch the twins, Helene used this to run the groceries into the kitchen and retrieve Snowy's overcoat and booties. They were fur lined and black leather, last year's Christmas gift from Haddock and Rosamund. Snowy thought himself the canine fashion plate, and was pleased when Helene returned thirty minutes later with them.

He woofed in delight, "Finally, I can stay toasty warm and not ride with the babies. Why didn't you put them on me sooner? Some dog owner you've turned out to be." Once the bonnet was secured, Helene set out once again.

By now, the wind had picked up again, and Helene bit her lip as she pushed the stroller uphill towards the dry cleaners. Some of Tintin's sweaters and a couple of her church dresses were ready to be picked up. The woman who worked the cash register had several children of her own and was always offering rearing advice, although Tintin and Helene preferred reading Piaget* when it came to infant and toddler development. Today was no different, because as soon as the group entered, Missus Jennings admonished her for dressing like an American.

"Not just an American, but one of those awful hippies! The hippie women wear men's clothing and screw around with both genders! What kind of message are you sending to the small ones by wearing your husband's clothing?" Shaking her head in disgust, she curtly received Helene's receipt and smiled quickly at the twins, who were cooing to each other. Helene replied kindly that it was nice to see the older matron again, and wished her a good day.

As soon as left, Helene was sorely tempted to flip the bird at the older woman, but thought better of it. After all, it was her opinion and not even true. Letting out a sigh, Helene let it go as she walked off towards the florists. Rosamund's 46th birthday was the following Tuesday and Haddock was whisking her away on a trip to Newfoundland to see the Auroras. Ergo, Tintin and Helene had decided to send the bouquet ahead of the trip. Stepping into the scented antechamber, a male clerk greeted her, "Hello miss. How can I help you?"

He was small and unusually pale-skinned, with dusty hair styled ala Ringo Starr. In some ways, he reminded her of a more effeminate Ianto Jones. Actually, over dinner at Marlinspike Hall a few months before the twins were born, Harkness had mentioned a new addition to his relationship with Ianto. Haddock had scolded him about where the dinner conversation was heading, but Harkness ignored him and told Tintin and Helene about the Dorian Grey youth at a florists in Brussels. Was this him, Jack and Ianto's ménage-a-trios partner?

Glancing at her necklace, his face brightened in recognition, "You must be Helene Berlioz, Captain Haddock's daughter! Ianto Jones has mentioned you before when he and Captain Harkness were in here about three weeks ago. Are you looking for something? Maybe for the twin's baptism or for the dinner table?" His face was flushed slightly at the mentioned of his partners and Helene giggled.

"No, that's already been taken care off. However, I would like to arrange a bouquet for my mother. Her birthday is next week, and she and Dad are going overseas for a fortnight to see the Aurora. Her favorite flowers are paperwhites, saber lilies, daffodils and things like that. Can you help me," she implored softly.

The man nodded, and together they were able to concoct a fair sized bouquet of snapdragons, paperwhites, day lilies and tulips. Tied together in a Herrend* vase, the total came to 65 francs. Paying the man, Helene inquired about his name, and his reply was Gareth David-Llyod*.

Walking across a wide park covered in snowmen and half abandoned forts, Helene felt like sitting down for a few minutes. Her feet were starting to get sore form all the walking, she was somewhat sleepy from getting up early and she was cold, again. Besides, Lynette and Tobias were fussy and she felt it was almost time for their late morning nap. Leaving Snowy with them for a moment, she stopped by a food vendor to pick up a cardboard mug of hot cocoa she sat down on the bench and let out a contented sigh. Grinning at the dog sitting next to her, she said wryly "Well Snowy, I must admit today really has been an adventure, between rolling down the hill into the snow pile, teaching Calculus's students social psychology, you don't do that every day. I wonder what Tintin would say to that."

It was at that moment that her beloved husband Tintin was walking across the campus towards the flat. The meeting had gone well and he had submitted the article about the Irish Mafioso bribing low end restaurants to his editor. Looking up as he braced against some fencing to dodge another sharp gust, his ice blue eyes fell across a familiar sight. A fox terrier curled up next to a slender brunette cuddling two tiny bundles. He smiled, it was Helene! As he got closer, he realized she was wearing his clothes, well… his pants anyway. Why was she wearing his clothes anyway? It wasn't like they were undercover in enemy territory like that one time where Rosamund had to cross dress in order to obtain information.

He observed she was nodding off; all the better to sneak up and give her a surprise kiss. Salt crystals had been scattered along the sidewalk, so the snow crunched as he walked. Snowy perked up when he saw Tintin approach them. He figured Tintin wanted to be sneaky, so he turned around and ignored him. Slowly stepping behind Helene, whose head was now resting on the back of the bench, Tintin closed his eyes and gingerly kissed her forehead.

Helene snapped upright when she felt a familiar pair of lips gently caress her forehead! "Eh? Tintin, what are you doing here," she squealed in confusion. Spinning around to face her husband, she slipped off the bench and landed in the snow. Laughing, Tintin sprinted over to her and helped her up. Pulling Helene into an embrace, he wiped the snow from her scarlet trench and inquired, "Well hello there, love. I see you've been productive, but may I ask why you are wearing my trousers? They do look good on you, they show off your curves, but I thought you had a clean frock or two in the closet." He punctuated his sentences with soft kisses to her lips, cheeks and neck. Helene nuzzled him closely and explained about the day. Tintin grinned into her neck, life certainly was an adventure.

Just then, Tobias started to fuss as did his sister. Walking over to the stroller, Tintin cuddled his son and Helene cradled Lynette in her arms. Offering him the rest of the hot cocoa, they caught each other up on their days so far and cooed and spoke to the babies.

Definitions:

Piaget- a Swiss early childhood expert who was popular in the 1940's-1970's. Emphasized open, secure relations with parents and exploration was key to learning skills.

Herrend- a famous Hungarian pottery, famous for it's porcelain vases and animals.

Gareth David-Lloyd- Ianto Jones' actor on Torchwood.


	5. Chapter 5: Full Circle

The Adventures of Tintin: My Husband's Clothes

A Romance in Five Acts

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Helene and the babies. All other characters belong to Gorges Remi, Neil Gaiman, Russell T Davies, Peter Jackson, Steven Spielberg, BBC, BBC America, and 20th Century Fox. Well, here is chapter 5, the final chapter! Thank you to all who have reviewed, there will be more coming! Warning: suggestive content and comments about where the twins were conceived lie ahead.

Suggested Soundtrack: Willows on the Water/Fairy Tale- Enya

Chapter 5: Full Circle

The delightful family moment came to a close when Snowy felt something plop on his head! CRASH! A bolt of lightning rumbled overhead and Tintin glanced up at the increasingly cloudy sky. "Rain from the looks of it, come on Helene- let's head back." Helene clung to Tintin's arms, and whined about returning home. She added she was quite comfortable in his arms.

Tintin frowned, "Well, you can stay here then and sleep in the rain while I take the twins home for hot milk and a nice afternoon nap. Come on Snowy, let's leave Helene here." He took the stroller and cheerfully walked back towards the flat, followed by Snowy who was rather confused as to why Tintin was abandoning his mate all alone on a cold bench. He glared at his master, how could he?

Tintin smirked at the dog, "Relax Snowy, we're not abandoning Helene, she's just being stubborn. Come on now, we'll wait for her at the corner, all right?" Snowy grudgingly went along. As Tintin predicted, it started to sleet and Helene felt something sting her face!

Breaking out of her pity-party, she stood up and realized that Tintin had taken the twins and Snowy home. Were they already home? She whimpered; she had been selfish to make them stay. "Tintin, wait for me! I'm sorry about being a slowpoke," she shouted as she raced down the path! Of course, she would have to slide on the ice and scrape her knee.

Wincing from the cold, she sat up to examine the wound. On her right knee was a hole in Tintin's bell-bottoms and a bloody gash! She frowned, "There always has to be blood when I'm in a hurry." Limping over to the crosswalk, a pair of arms embraced here as Tintin gave her a sweet kiss.

He smirked, "Well there, I thought you were going to take a nap. I missed you this morning." Stroking her hair fondly, Helene smiled as the young family made for their flat. Once they were inside and Tintin was changing the twin's diapers on the table did he notice Helene's bloody leg. He also noticed the hole in his trousers, this would never do. Stepping over to her, he inquired about the wound.

Helene shook her head, "Oh that little thing? It's just a flesh wound, nothing major." She smiled warmly and went back to warming up the fish stew from last night. Tintin frowned, what was it with his wife and shrugging off open wounds? This coming from the girl who would routinely tell strangers off for suggesting she was some sort of damsel or less capable because of her one good eye? He loved her dearly, but enough was enough.

Taking off his shoes, he reentered the kitchen to put the babies in the nursery for their nap. What he was planning on doing needed precise execution and privacy. Snowy had seen the looks Tintin had been giving his wife. He groaned, "Please tell me you aren't going to make love to her on the yoga mat again? That was where you two conceived the human puppies. I am never going near that thing again." He darted into the guest room/nursery and plopped down next to the cradle. He could the babies' soft, heavy breathing and was soon asleep himself.

Helene had just finished dishing up the stew when she felt a strong pair of arms pick her up. She scolded, "Tintin, what are you doing? Put me down this instant!" Refusing to hear her pleas, Tintin carried her bridal style into their bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. When she saw the first aid kit, she blushed.

Tintin kissed her softly before having her take of his bell bottoms and she turned a spectacular shade of red when he eyed her bare midriff. "I have seen you naked before, remember? How do you think the babies got here," Tintin inquired dryly as he had Helene slip of his blouse. Helene blushed, he was right about that.

Taking a fresh piece of gauze and some iodine, Tintin wiped off the wound, only to have Helene wince slightly in pain. "Bloody Nora, that stings! Is it that deep of a wound," she inquired as Tintin pulled her into his lap to get a better look at the wound. It was a single gash, roughly 3 millimeters deep and half a centimeter. While not needing stitches, it was still bleeding and needed to be covered. Planting a bandage wasn't the easiest task as his wrist kept brushing against her feminine center and she was squirming at the contact. Tintin was rather embarrassed himself; he was supposed to be fixing her wound, not instituting foreplay before shagging her into oblivion. The last time that had happened, he spent thirty minutes grinding into her on the yoga mat. Two weeks later, Helene learned she was pregnant.

Unlike then, they were in their bedroom and Snowy was watching the twins. With any luck, all three would be asleep. Placing kisses along the hollow of her neck, he tended to her wound and undid her bra. Lowering her to the bed, his free hand slid lower along the juncture of her thighs as her started kissing along her collarbone and tugging at the bedsheets.

Helene moaned softly, "Augustin! What are you doing? Bloody Nora- don't stop!" Grinding his hips into hers, he captured his mouth to one of her freed breasts. She tasted of milk and warmth. Moaning, Tintin recaptured her soft lips and kissed her soundly before rocking inside her and whispering sweet nothings as he claimed her soft curves for himself.

In the following post-coital moments, Helene asked sleepily, "Tintin, why did you insist on taking care of my wound in here- why not in the kitchen?" Kissing her softly, Tintin explained he had enjoyed seeing her wearing his trousers and was worried that if they had started kissing, they would have shagged in the kitchen where they would have been seen by passers by. "Besides, Harkness found about the yoga mat and asked who was on top," he whispered dryly, kissing Helene's palms. Helene flushed at the memory, she had replied flatly that is had been Tintin on top and demanded to know why the saucy Brit had wanted to know about their sex life. Tintin chuckled and replied that the real reason was that she looked soft in his clothes, and she was so perfectly soft.

Helene smiled, and fell asleep. Before falling asleep himself, Tintin kissed her forehead. "We have come full circle, my sweet." Outside, the Belgian winter howled and whistled with ice jabs at the buildings, but inside a certain flat, there was a family surrounded by all things warm soft. The day had finally come around full circle.


End file.
